


Valentine Girl

by sashimiontoast



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, cavity inducing, really soft, soft, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: And they smiled as they realised that this was the start of something beautiful.





	Valentine Girl

 

Vivi clutched onto the box of chocolates. She had wrapped the heart with a velvet red ribbon, forming a small bow at the top. 

_ Dark chocolate was her favourite. _

She smiled. It was Valentines day.

 

She walked past the streets, every shop window full of pink and red hearts, bears and other things made exclusively for love. Flower shops were blooming with red, the smell of roses filling the air. Couples sat in coffee shops, soft music slurring as they blushed and smiled receiving gifts and kisses.

 

This must be heaven. A time when theres no end to love. 

Vivi sighed in contentment. _Today was the day._

 

She walked faster, her pastel pink hair fluttering in the soft breeze. She only had one thing in her mind as she made her way to her destination. One name she repeated in her mind, the same name she had written on the box she carried.

 

_Haseul_.

 

And there she was.

She looked even more beautiful today, with the pale sunlight on her skin, making her glow. She was sitting on a bench under a large cherry blossom tree. Her auburn hair lay on her shoulders and her slender figure looked oh so stunning in the dark green dress she wore. Her chocolate brown eyes were glued onto the pages of the book she held in her hands as she flipped the pages with her thin fingers.

 

Haseul looked up as she saw Vivi coming towards her. She was carrying something which she hid behind her back.

_She looked pretty.,_ Haseul thought, and smiled.

She had always loved her hair, and the colour of it. Vivi wore a cute baby blue dress and her lace white socks were peeking above her shoes.

_ So cute... _

 

Vivi smiled as she stood in front of her. Haseul looked up , returning her smile.

“Hi.” she breathed.

“Hey.”

She inhaled. “Happy valentines day.” and quickly placed the heart shaped box in Haseul’s hands.

Haseul gasped in delight. “For me?”

“Y-yes.” Vivi mumbled, her face turning as pink as her hair.

 

“ _Aw_.” Haseul swooned. She was just too cute.

She stood up and pecked her cheek with a soft kiss.

Vivi was stunned. Her eyes widened, and her blush deepened.

Hassle just smiled.

 

And the two girls just stood for a while under the blossom, as they fell down slowly.

It was a movie moment. It was picture perfect.

 

And they smiled as they realised that this was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos n sum feedback ty for reading ! stan loona


End file.
